Vivre sans toi
by Hope July
Summary: Killian et Emma sont une nouvelle fois séparés. Le pirate, désespéré, ne sait pas où elle est et se demande même si elle est en vie. De son côté, la Sauveuse cherche sans répit un moyen pour rentrer à Storybrooke et retrouver sa famille. Vont-ils finalement être réunis et connaître la fin heureuse qu'ils méritent? (OS post 6x10)


**Hello tout le monde! me revoilà avec un OS post 6x10. Il est surtout centré sur comment Emma et Killian vivent l'un sans l'autre étant donné qu'ils sont encore séparés (damn it), et leurs retrouvailles. C'est la première fois que je tente l'écriture à la 3e personne, et j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Killian Jones regardait d'un œil vide l'écran de la télévision. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui, il essayait de s'abrutir et d'oublier ce qui se passait. En s'installant dans le fauteuil un peu plus tôt, il avait pensé que ça allait l'aider. Mais rien n'y faisait. Tout le ramenait à son abominable situation. A elle. La voix d'une femme qui ressemblait un peu à la sienne. Une chevelure blonde et ondulée. Une phrase qu'elle avait elle-même prononcé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait du côté de la femme qu'il aimait. Et c'était horrifiant.

Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Où était-elle ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Avait-elle froid, faim, peur ? Est-ce qu'elle souffrait ? Est-ce qu'elle allait revenir un jour ?

Emma Swan laissait un vide immense dans la maison qu'ils partageaient. Tout en elle lui manquait. Sa mauvaise humeur au réveil. La façon dont elle se mettait à sourire quand elle avait bu sa première tasse de café. Sa respiration régulière lorsqu'elle dormait, blottie dans ses bras. La sensation de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Son rire. Sa façon de sauter la dernière marche des escaliers parce qu'elle était toujours trop pressée. Ses joues qui se tentaient de rouges et ses yeux qui se mettaient à briller lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux qu'elle attachait à la va-vite parce qu'ils la gênaient dans son travail. Son goût pour la malbouffe qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Leurs beuveries ensemble, ses éclats de rires lorsqu'elle était un peu saoule. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Et ils étaient de nouveau séparés. Ça le mettait tellement en colère qu'il avait parfois envie d'abattre son poing dans un mur pour évacuer sa rage.

Mais il se faisait violence pour rester calme. Parce que le fils de sa Swan était avec lui. Et il devait être fort, pour lui. Ses deux mères avaient disparu, et il n'avait aucune idée de quand elles reviendraient. De si elles reviendraient un jour. IL devinait que l'adolescent souffrait horriblement. Il avait été étonné lorsque Henry lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec lui. Il s'entendait bien avec lui, mais parfois, les choses étaient un peu compliquées. Faire partie d'une famille recomposée, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Mais, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Henry reste avec ses grands-parents, il était venu le voir peu après la disparition de ses deux mères pour lui demander s'il pouvait rester. Et Killian avait répondu oui sans aucune hésitation. Une vraie complicité était née entre les deux hommes au fil des jours. Il se soutenaient l'un l'autre dans cette épreuve. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais avoir une présence à ses côtés rassurait beaucoup l'ancien pirate. La femme de sa vie avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine à présent. Mais l'adolescent lui redonnait espoir. Emma allait s'en sortir. Elle s'en sortait toujours. Elle était la femme la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Elle n'allait pas abandonner, il le savait.

Il sortit de ses pensées sombres pour tourner la tête, et remarqua que Henry s'était endormi. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il éteignit l'écran de télévision qui parlait dans le vide. Doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il passa un plaid au-dessus des épaules de l'adolescent pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, puis il monta d'un pas traînant vers sa propre chambre.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher. Dormir sans Emma dans ses bras était une vraie torture. Sentir son côté du lit vide et froid lui donnait l'impression qu'il sombrait un peu plus profondément dans cet immense vide que la jeune femme avait laissé en disparaissant. Et puis à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait elle. Ses cheveux blonds, son sourire, ses yeux verts. Et ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

Mais il devait dormir. Il se forçait à ne pas se laisser mourir, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'Emma aurait voulu qu'il prenne soin de lui. Alors il se coucha de son côté du lit et prit le coussin de sa belle contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur qui était toujours imprégnée dans le tissu. Et il arriva à s'imaginer pendant une seconde que c'était bien elle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

Couchée dans son beau lit de princesse, Emma Swan n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrivait plus ni à manger ni à dormir. Elle pensait jours et nuits aux gens qu'elle aimait, et ils lui manquaient tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Certes, Henry était avec elle dans ce monde fictif, mais ce n'était pas son fils. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle pensait à lui tout le temps, elle se demandait s'il allait bien. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop triste, parce que ses deux mères avaient disparu et qu'elles n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui pour lui assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Elle pensait à ses parents, qui, en plus d'être touchés par une malédiction qui les empêchait d'être ensemble, venaient aussi d'être séparés de leur fille.

Et puis il y avait Killian. Il lui manquait tellement. Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'Underworld, elle avait voulu croire qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais être séparés. Mais ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Elle se retrouvait coincé dans un monde, à cause d' l'Evil Queen qui voulait la faire souffrir. Et, même si parfois elle se sentait coupable de penser de telles choses, c'était aussi de la faute de Regina si elles étaient bloquées ici. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir hésité à sauter dans le portail ! Mais elle se haïssait pour ses pensées, de tout son cœur. Son amie n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine, elle avait elle aussi un fils à retrouver à Storybrooke, et elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon si ça avait été Killian qui était mort et qui était apparu devant elle. Mais à cause de Regina, elles étaient bloquées dans ce monde imaginaire. Elle devait jouer son rôle de princesse, un rôle qui lui pesait sur les épaules parce qu'elle n'en était pas une, et que le souvenir de cette femme faible et peureuse qu'elle avait été dans ce rêve éveillé la hantait chaque seconde.

Elle voulait juste serrer sa famille contre elle. Elle voulait retourner vivre dans sa maison avec Killian et Henry. Elle voulait serrer son fils dans ses bras et sentir les lèvres de Hook sur les siennes. Elle voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'oublier le goût de sa peau. Alors la nuit, au lieu de dormir, elle imaginait le visage des gens qu'elle aimait pour ne pas les oublier.

La douceur des étreintes de sa mère. La façon dont son père mettait toujours la main derrière sa tête lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre lui, comme s'il voulait la protéger. Le rire de Henry. L'odeur de mer et de cuir que Killian transportait partout avec lui.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester là. Elle et Regina cherchaient une solution depuis des jours, mais rien ne venait. Surtout que son amie passait le plus clair de son temps avec Robin, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air prête à le laisser partir une nouvelle fois.

Mais elle devait faire quelque chose, elle le savait. Elle ne supportait plus d'être séparée de sa famille.

Alors, laissant son amie de côté, elle se mit à chercher après un moyen pour traverser les mondes. Elle ne pouvait plus demander au Ténébreux, qui, de toute façon, avait disparu. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à payer le prix de la magie, pas une nouvelle fois. Il était trop lourd à supporter. Elle chercha pendant des journées entières, presque frénétiquement, ne se reposant quasiment jamais. Lorsqu'elle était épuisée, les images des gens qu'elle aimait se matérialisaient devant elle, et lui donnaient la force qui lui manquait. Elle visita chaque recoin de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle en oubliait de manger et de dormir. Elle devait rentrer, elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et, au bout d'une longue semaine, ses efforts payèrent et elle finit par trouver. Une famille de paysan possédait un haricot magique, hérité de génération en génération. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de royauté, elle exigea qu'ils le lui donnent. Elle ne se sentait même pas coupable. Ils n'étaient de toute manière pas réels, et puis à la pensée de serrer les gens qu'elle aimait contre elle, tout allait mieux.

Une fois son trésor en main, elle débarqua dans la taverne où Regina et Robin parlaient. Sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle interrompait une conversation, elle agrippa son amie par le bras. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec des grands yeux, et d'un geste autoritaire, la jeune femme brandit devant elle le haricot brillant d'une drôle de lueur.

\- On rentre à la maison, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

* * *

\- Henry, je peux te parler ? Demanda Killian en arrivant dans le salon, portant sa main à son oreille comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent en levant le nez de son livre.

Killian soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il avait quelque chose d'important à demander à l'adolescent, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Mais le sourire que lui adressa Henry l'encouragea, et il s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil avant de dire précipitamment, comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres :

\- Je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord pour que je demande à Emma de m'épouser.

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, et Killian baissa son regard vers le tapis d'un air embarrassé. L'idée lui était venue pendant la nuit, alors qu'il serrait l'oreiller d'Emma contre lui. Il s'était dit que quand elle reviendrait, il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils soient séparés. Et il avait tellement envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il savait que tout ça allait être très compliqué : la famille d'Emma était toujours très protectrice avec elle. Et puis elle prenait vite la fuite, il l'avait déjà vue s'éloigner de nombreuses fois parce qu'elle avait peur, et un mariage était sans aucun doute un grand pas à franchir dans leur relation. Certes, ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient true love, et elle lui avait demandé d'emménager avec lui, mais se marier était autre chose. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle prenne la fuite.

C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait toujours laissée faire le premier pas. Le premier baiser, le premier rencard, le premier « je t'aime », même leur première fois où c'était elle qui l'avait conduit dans sa chambre alors qu'elle vivait encore chez ses parents, peu après que Gold ait été banni de Storybrooke. Sa famille n'était pas dans le loft, et sans rien demander, elle l'avait poussé sur le lit, s'était placée à califourchon sur lui, et s'était mise à l'embrasser tendrement. Ça avait été doux, cette fois là. Lent, plein de tendresse, avec ses soupirs qu'il avait étouffé dans la nuque de sa belle et ses ongles à elle qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la chaire dans son dos lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée au bord du précipice.

Mais il avait décidé qu'il fallait bien qu'il fasse le premier pas un jour ou l'autre. Et puis il venait de la Forêt Enchantée. Il était un peu vieux jeu sur les bords, et ça lui aurait paru un peu étrange qu'elle soit celle à lui proposer de l'épouser. En plus de ça, il voulait lui faire confiance. Croire qu'elle ne prendrait pas peur et qu'elle resterait avec lui parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et puis cette perspective de mariage lui donnait le courage de tenir lorsqu'il avait l'impression que tout espoir était perdu et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait disparu depuis deux semaines, après tout, dieu savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais il avait envie de croire à son retour, plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elle allait revenir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possible.

Dans sa tête, son premier réflexe avait été d'en parler avec Henry. Il était le fils d'Emma, il devait être le premier à savoir. Et s'il n'était pas d'accord, il n'insisterait pas. Il savait que l'adolescent était une des personne les plus importantes dans la vie de la jeune femme. Et jamais il n'aurait osé le forcer à faire quelque chose. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour le pirate, et c'était pourquoi il était si nerveux à l'idée d'en parler avec lui.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda enfin l'adolescent après plusieurs secondes de silence, regardant Killian avec une expression que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

\- Henry, si tu n'es pas d'accord, je veux que tu me le dises tout de suite, répondit l'ancien pirate avec nervosité. Je suis sérieux. C'est pour ça que tu es le premier à qui j'en parle…

\- Enfin, Hook, bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Répliqua Henry avec un sourire, et Killian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je vois bien à quel point tu l'aimes. Le mariage est juste la prochaine étape dans votre relation.

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista le jeune homme, inquiet à l'idée que le fils de sa belle soit en train de lui mentir pour ne pas le blesser.

\- Mais oui ! Et puis je suis certain qu'elle dira oui. Elle t'aime. Ça se voit qu'elle veut passer le reste de sa vie avec toi.

Killian sourit largement, heureux de la réponse de l'adolescent. Une épreuve de moins à affronter. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Il lui restait à demander à David ce qu'il en pensait. Dans l'esprit de Killian, en parler au père et avoir son autorisation était très important. Sans ça, il ne ferait rien. Il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa presque belle-famille. Malgré quelques querelles, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et qu'elle l'avait accepté comme il était. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille, après toutes ces années.

\- J'ai autre chose à te demander, alors, continua-t-il en regardant Henry dans les yeux. Tu serais d'accord pour venir choisir la bague avec moi ?

\- J'adorerais ça, répliqua l'adolescent, semblant profondément ému par cette demande. Par contre, il te reste à le demander à Grand-Père. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça va être une partie de plaisir, continua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Killian sourit, partageant les pensées de l'adolescent. Mais contre toute attente, David réagit très bien à la nouvelle. Il alla le trouver alors que le soir tombait, près du port. Il lui dit à quel point il aimait à sa fille. Il lui confia qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, et que, s'il l'acceptait, il voudrait bien l'épouser. David sembla d'abord un peu surpris, puis tapa dans le dos de son futur beau-fils. Avec un grand sourire, il déclara :

\- Je suis heureux que tu fasse enfin officiellement partie de la famille. Fonce, Hook. Montre lui à quel point elle compte pour toi.

Avec l'image d'une grande fête et de sa Emma en robe blanche, un sourire lumineux sur son beau visage, il se mit donc à la recherche de la parfaite bague de fiançailles pour la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Emma ne savait pas très bien comment elle avait réussi à convaincre Regina de rentrer avec elle à Storybrooke. Elle savait juste qu'à force d'arguments et de quelques cris, elle était parvenue à ce que son amie veuille rentrer elle aussi. Henry leur manquait à toutes les deux. Et puis Regina avait décidé de ramener Robin avec elle. Emma était persuadée que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle n'avait pas essayé de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa famille, peu importait le prix à payer. Essayer de dissuader son amie leur aurait fait perdre du temps, et elles n'en avaient pas. Elles devaient rentrer, c'était urgent. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre un jour de plus sans sa famille à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ouvrit le portail et qu'il les transporta à Storybrooke, près du port, à la nuit tombée. Robin dans ses vêtements de la Forêt Enchantée, regardant tout autour de lui, sa main sur son arc au cas où il y aurait un danger. Regina, toujours dans son beau tailleur, accrochée à la taille de l'homme de sa vie. Et Emma, dans une robe rose pâle de princesse, qui tournait sur elle même pour voir si elle n'apercevait pas ceux qu'elle aimait quelque part.

\- Je vais chez Granny, bredouilla-t-elle, le souffle court, sans arriver à croire qu'elle venait bien de rentrer chez elle et qu'elle allait retrouver sa famille. Cherche de ton côté. Je t'appelle si je les trouve.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita vers la rue principale de la ville. Elle courrait, ses deux mains soulevant sa longue jupe, sans se soucier ni de sa fatigue ni du froid. Elle avait trop hâte de retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait. De sentir leurs bras l'entourer. De les entendre dire qu'ils l'aimaient. De se sentir de nouveau aimée et en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte du diner, elle se mit à prier tous les dieux de l'univers pour tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire où sa famille se trouvait. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisait tinter la petite sonnette, ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur son père et son fils installés au fond du restaurant. Ils se retournèrent en entendant le boucan, et elle sut que sa prière avait été exaucée. Quand ils accrochèrent son regard, elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Ils étaient là. Son père, grand et fort. Son fils, dont elle était si fière. Sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle se précipita à leur rencontre et se jeta dans leurs bras.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent un mélange indescriptible de larmes et de rires. Elle éclata en sanglot dés qu'elle sentit la main de son père agripper l'arrière de sa tête, et les bras de son fils s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle redécouvrait leur contact, leur odeur, leur voix, toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient tant manquées. Une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée, elle se détacha d'eux, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et dit d'une voix tremblante à l'intention de son fils :

\- Kid, Regina est ici, elle est partie te chercher de son côté. Tu devrais lui téléphoner pour savoir où elle est. Elle meurt d'envie de te revoir.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en se saisissant de son portable, mais en gardant son bras bien enroulé autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau. Son père la regardait comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts, et la serra une nouvelle fois contre lui avant de bafouiller:

\- Où… Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit-elle en riant entre ses larmes. Je vous raconterai ça plus tard…Où est maman ?

\- Elle est toujours endormie, répondit David avec un soupir. Nous ne l'avons pas réveillée depuis que tu es partie. Elle va me tuer quand elle va apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai voulu lui éviter des souffrances supplémentaires.

\- Elle ne sait pas que j'ai disparu ? Demanda la blonde, légèrement déçue.

Elle aurait voulu que sa mère la serre contre elle et lui assure que tout allait bien, mais elle n'avait même aucune idée qu'elle avait été portée disparue pendant des semaines. Elle aurait bien voulu lui manquer, rien qu'un peu. Mais elle secoua la tête, chassant vite ces pensées de son esprit : les choses étaient mieux comme ça. Au moins, sa mère n'avait pas souffert de son absence. Tout allait bien.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda son père en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux alors que Henry portait le téléphone à son oreille pour parler à Regina.

\- Tout va bien, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Nous allons bien. Nous avons juste eu un petit contre temps. Robin est revenu, informa-t-elle en voyant les yeux de son père s'agrandir.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix étranglée comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas le Robin qu'on connaît, c'est juste…

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas raconter tout ça. L'absence de Killian la dérangeait. Elle voulait savoir où il était. Le serrer contre elle. Plonger la tête dans sa nuque et laisser ses doigts parcourir son corps. Elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus sans le voir et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tout expliquer à son père. Ça prendrait trop de temps, et elle voulait juste retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, déclara-t-elle alors. Je veux juste… où est Killian ?

\- Il est dans votre maison, répondit David, semblant comprendre les pensées de sa fille sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il nous a quitté il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, posa une dernière fois la main sur l'épaule de son fils, et sortit du diner. Sans réfléchir, elle se remit à courir. Il était là. Il allait bien. Elle allait le retrouver d'une seconde à l'autre. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, et ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

* * *

Killian était debout sous le proche de sa maison, le regard fixé dans le vide. La main plongée dans sa poche, il serrait entre ses doigts le petit écrin rouge contenant la bague de fiançailles. Il le transportait avec lui depuis qu'il avait trouvé la bague quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne le quittait jamais. Il le gardait comme un véritable trésor. Comme une promesse que son Emma était quelque part et qu'il allait bientôt la retrouver et la serrer dans ses bras. Que tout allait revenir à la normale. Qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Il regardait la rue, plongée dans l'obscurité du soir. Comme si elle allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu. Parfois, il lui arrivait de la voir. Tel un fantôme, sa silhouette apparaissait sur la route et lui faisait un grand signe. Habillée de sa veste en cuir rouge, elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle pour ne pas prendre froid, et râlait à cause de tout le travail qu'elle avait eu à faire. Puis elle lui souriait, de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre, et lui proposait de rentrer pour partager un verre de rhum et oublier la journée. Mais il savait que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Et ça le faisait sombrer un peu plus dans son abîme de désespoir.

Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées sombres, il vit une silhouette apparaître dans la rue. Habillée d'une longe robe, elle courrait. Il plissa les yeux, intrigué, et crut reconnaître la chevelure d'Emma. Il secoua la tête, persuadée qu'il était encore plongé dans un de ses délires, et qu'il allait revenir à la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être elle. Il devait l'imaginer.

\- Killian !

Elle avait crié son nom. Sa belle voix résonna dans la rue déserte. Et il se rendit compte. Il réalisa qu'elle était réelle. Que la femme qui s'avançait vers lui en courant était vraiment sa Swan. Qu'elle était revenue, dieu sait comment. Qu'elle allait bien. Qu'ils allaient de nouveau être réunis.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la tête lui tournant un peu, il descendit les marches du porche au moment où elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Ils couraient tous les deux, et la collision fut si violente qu'ils vacillèrent sur place, manquant de tomber. Mais il s'en fichait. Il la serra contre lui, si fort qu'elle poussa un petit éclat de rire. Ses doigts parcoururent sa peau, ses cheveux, il respira son odeur de vanille et il eut l'impression qu'il allait sombrer de bonheur. C'était elle. C'était bien elle.

\- C'est toi ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air un peu hystérique, ce qui la fit rire une nouvelle fois.

Il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'adrénaline et de larmes. Sa belle robe rose pâle la faisait ressembler à une princesse de conte de fées. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et l'effort, et ses cheveux étaient défaits à cause de sa course. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Sans réfléchir, il la saisit par la taille et la souleva du sol, pour la serrer encore un peu plus fort contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent. Le baiser fut pressant, violent, presque douloureux. Les dents s'entrechoquaient et les souffles devenaient courts. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus savoir respirer. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à en avoir mal. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'elle, et que, à la sentir s'agripper à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il devinait qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Lorsqu'il la reposa enfin sur le sol, il laissa son bras enroulé autour d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle pleurait en silence, sûrement de joie parce qu'elle souriait plus largement que jamais. Il la trouvait absolument sublime. Il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher, il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils soient séparés parce qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et que maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, tout semblait enfin prendre sens.

Elle le dévisageait elle aussi, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, et il se sentit mourir de bonheur en rencontrant ses deux grands yeux verts. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais de la demander en mariage. Là, devant leur belle maison. Quel meilleur moment que leur retrouvailles pour lui crier son amour ? Il lâcha alors sa joue pour plonger la main dans la poche de sa veste, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre la bague, ni de se mettre à genoux, ni de faire aucune des choses qu'il avait prévu de faire. C'était comme s'il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau, et qu'il devait lui poser la question le plus vite possible.

\- Veux tu m'épouser ?

Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux agrandis, sans comprendre. Ils avaient parlé exactement en même temps. La voix de Killian s'était mélangée à celle d'Emma pour prononcer les même mots, et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. S'il se fiait au regard figé de la jeune femme, elle était elle-même surprise par ses propres paroles. Il secoua la tête, et dit d'un air effaré :

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle, semblant toujours aussi abasourdie.

\- Tu te moques de moi, Swan ? S'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Tu viens de me priver de ma demande en mariage, tu sais.

\- Désolée, répondit Emma en secouant la tête, une main devant sa bouche comme s'il elle se demandait comment les mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas… je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je…

\- Je peux continuer ? Demanda alors Killian, sans arriver à croire en la réalité de cette improbable situation.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Il la regarda avec un doux sourire et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Puis il sortit enfin l'écrin de sa poche, et se plaça au sol. Il n'avait plus peur qu'elle dise non. Il savait que tout allait se mettre en place. Et puis avec les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle voulait elle aussi officialiser leur amour. Il ouvrit l'écrin, et la femme de sa vie porta sa main à son cœur, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle hocha la tête, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Pas si vite, princesse, tu m'as déjà interrompu une fois, laisse moi au moins faire mon discours.

Elle éclata de rire. C'était le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en déclarant :

\- Emma, après avoir été de nouveau séparé de toi, je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. Ces quelques semaines sans toi ont été une éternité. Alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps. Je veux te prouver à quel point je t'aime, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, parce que bon dieu, Emma Swan, tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es absolument parfaite, et je suis un peu plus heureux chaque jour de partager ta vie. Alors je te le demande : me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais souriait. D'un air taquin, elle répliqua d'une voix un peu tremblante :

\- Je peux parler maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête en riant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ce moment était plus magique que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises. Elle ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner, et il avait l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, dit-elle alors, et, même s'il avait été sûr de sa réponse, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Il sourit. En se relevant, il sortit la bague de son écrin, et la passa à l'annuaire gauche de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle enleva la bague pour la passer à sa main droite. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, et elle déclara :

\- Quand on sera mariés, tu ne pourras porter ta bague qu'à la main droite. Alors c'est la même chose pour moi. Et puis au point où on en est, autant briser les conventions jusqu'au bout.

Elle avait dit ça d'un air presque désinvolte, mais ses paroles le chamboulèrent complètement. Ce geste le touchait énormément. Et puis elle avait parlé de mariage. Elle avait mis des mots sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il allait se marier avec Emma Swan. La femme qu'il aimait depuis des années. Celle pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Ça lui semblait irréel, et il eut envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais le jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit de nouveau, et il comprit que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. L'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était bien réel, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, parce que c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, et elle enveloppa les siens autour de sa nuque. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, mais le baiser fut beaucoup plus doux. Ils scellaient une promesse. Celle d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'était tendre, et il resta longtemps à l'embrasser pour être sûr de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Puis il se détacha d'elle et lui offrit un regard espiègle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il la souleva du sol, et sans tenir compte des ses protestations entrecoupées de rires, il la conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison pour pouvoir dignement fêter leurs fiançailles.

* * *

La tête posée sur le torse nu de son homme, sa main dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau, Emma regardait Killian avec attention, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait épouser cet homme. Cet homme merveilleux qui l'avait aidée à briser ses murs, et grâce à qui elle était à présent plus heureuse que jamais. Avoir été séparée de lui avait été une vraie torture. Mais il était près d'elle à présent. Elle l'avait retrouvé, il la tenait dans ses bras, et ça la rendait tellement heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa demande en mariage, mais elle avait été encore plus surprise de s'entendre elle-même lui demander de l'épouser. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. La phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'ils ne soient de nouveau séparés par la vie. Elle avait aussi été immensément étonnée de ne pas avoir ressenti de peur lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, et lorsqu'il s'était mis à genoux devant elle. Elle aurait pensé être terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer se marier, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette position, Walsh l'avait trahie et elle avait encore une fois eu son cœur brisé. Mais cette fois, quand Killian avait sorti le petit écrin de sa poche, elle n'avait pas une seconde pensé à fuir comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Tout lui semblait parfaitement normal. Comme s'ils avaient depuis toujours été destinés à se retrouver dans cette position. Et elle avait dit oui sans hésitation, après tout elle lui avait proposé la même chose. Et maintenant ils allaient se marier. Et elle n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus heureuse.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la clavicule de Killian, et il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur maison, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de monter dans leur chambre, trop pressés à l'idée de s'unir. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Le sentir contre elle était plus qu'une envie. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur sa peau, son goût dans sa bouche. Alors ils avaient fait l'amour, là, sur le canapé du salon. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'enlever tous leurs vêtements. Elle avait besoin de lui. Leur union avait été pleine de passion, presque rude, avec des cris qu'ils n'arrivaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre à étouffer. Et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore un peu essoufflés, leur ventre nus l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa. Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui au cas où il essayerait de s'échapper, et il noua ses bras autour d'elle pour l'approcher encore un peu plus de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon père à dit ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en bougeant légèrement pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

\- A propos de quoi ? S'étonna l'intéressé, qui semblait comme sortir d'un songe.

\- Du mariage. Il n'a pas trop flippé ? Continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé à l'idée que son père avait probablement fait la moral à son futur mari.

\- Étonnement, non, avoua-t-il, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour nous.

\- Sérieusement ? Souffla-t-elle, émue par cette déclaration, parce qu'elle était tellement heureuse que Killian soit accepté par sa famille.

\- Henry aussi, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux.

\- Tu as demandé son avis à Henry ? Murmura le jeune femme en sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Elle avait eu trop d'émotions en une seule journée et avait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait plus à vraiment se maîtriser. Il avait demandé à son fils s'il était d'accord. C'était tellement beau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Parce que Killian Jones les respectait si fort, elle et sa famille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver un homme qui l'aime autant. Et ils allaient se marier. Peut-être même fonder une famille ensemble. Ça la rendait tellement heureuse qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai demandé, répondit Killian en l'embrassant sur le front, caressant gentiment son dos nu. S'il n'avait pas été d'accord, je n'aurais jamais essayé d'aller contre son avis. Il m'a aidé à choisir la bague, d'ailleurs. Elle te plaît ?

Emma hocha la tête. Elle était trop émue pour arriver à parler, mais elle se força quand même à avaler le sanglot qu'elle avait dans la gorge pour répondre :

\- Merci, Killian. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Après un dernier baiser, il se détacha un peu d'elle pour se lever du canapé et enfiler quelques vêtements. Elle le regarda faire pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, puis bougea pour l'imiter et mettre la chemise de Hook qui traînait en boule sur le sol. Elle se blottis dedans et soupira de bonheur. Le vêtement portait l'odeur de cuir et de mer de Killian, et elle se sentait en sécurité. A pieds nus, seulement vêtu de la chemise et d'une culotte, elle regarda avec un sourire l'homme qu'elle aimait ramasser sa robe de princesse. Il leva un sourcil taquin vers elle en demandant :

\- On peut la garder ?

\- Qui aurait cru que le grand pirate aimerait ce style, répliqua la jeune femme en riant, amusée par sa réflexion.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et posa ses mains sur son ventre, déposant quelques baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale de son homme, ce qui le fit frisonner. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour profiter de ses caresse, et elle resta quelques secondes serrées contre lui avant d'enfin relâcher son étreinte. Il sourit, déposa la robe sur le dossier du fauteuil, et l'entraîna par la main vers la cuisine.

Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, un peu intriguée en le voyant sortir deux verres à shots de l'armoire. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il se saisissait de sa flasque de rhum, elle demanda en riant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pense que l'occasion mérites quelques verres, tu ne pense pas ? Répondit-il en poussant un des récipients dans sa direction.

\- Essayerais-tu de me saouler, capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait, répliqua-t-il, et elle rit de bon cœur.

Elle le dévisagea alors qu'il remplissait les verres et posait sa flasque sur le comptoir. Il leva les yeux vers elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi elle le regardait soudain ainsi. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait rester là, et qu'ils ne seraient plus séparés. Il lui rendit son baiser, et lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais.

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-il en riant, caressant gentiment son dos à travers sa chemise. C'est toi qui m'a quitté cette fois-ci.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en riant à son tour. C'est juste… je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. C'est trop dur.

\- Je sais, love, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert sans toi, avoua-t-il en retrouvant subitement son sérieux. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, je ne savais même pas si tu étais en vie. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu étouffée.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-elle dans un murmure, peinée par la détresse de Killian. Je ne te quitte plus. C'est promis.

Il la prit contre lui et elle se lova dans ses bras, la tête plongée dans son cou. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans la nuque alors qu'il passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent de longues secondes enlacés de la sorte, sans rien dire. Elle profitait de sa présence, de ses bras forts autour d'elle, simplement heureuse d'enfin se sentir chez elle. D'enfin avoir trouvé une famille, une homme sur qui compter, qu'elle aimait au-delà des mots et qui n'était pas seulement son partenaire mais aussi son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, il se saisit du verre à shot et elle l'imita avec un sourire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, elle se perdit dans le bleus océan si rassurant de son regard. Puis il leva son verre, et elle posa le sien tout contre le récipient de Killian.

\- A toi, dit Killian avec un sourire. A ton retour, et à ta promesse de ne plus jamais me quitter.

\- A nous, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire, ce qui le fit rigoler.

Ils portèrent le verre à leur bouche dans un même mouvement. L'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage, la réchauffa et lui fit du bien parce qu'il la ramenait au souvenir de ces nombreuses soirées passées à boire du rhum avec Killian. Elle était revenue. Elle n'allait plus partir. Elle allait oublier à quel point c'était douloureux de ne plus être à ses côtés, parce qu'elle n'allait plus jamais s'éloigner.

Ils burent jusqu'à ce que la pièce se mette à tanguer. Elle avait envie de rire et elle se sentait bien. En confiance envers l'avenir, parce qu'elle n'était plus seule. Enfin.

Lorsqu'ils reposèrent enfin leurs verres sur le comptoir, elle regarda Killian pendant de longues secondes. Il avait les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées. Il la dévorait du regard, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Puis il s'approcha enfin d'elle, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle rit entre leurs baisers, beaucoup trop heureuse de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Il passa les mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever et la faire asseoir sur le comptoir. Les idées embrouillées par l'alcool et le désir, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle. Pour sentir son corps collé contre le sien.

Ils étaient finalement ensemble. Ils n'allaient plus jamais se quitter. La petite pierre qui brillait à son annulaire droit, symbole de leur amour, le promettait. Elle voulait y croire. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait enfin confiante. Tout irait bien. La bouche de Killian sur la sienne et sa main passant sous sa chemise le lui criait, et elle leur faisait confiance.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) see you soon!**


End file.
